Parle Moi d'Amour
by FLaMoore
Summary: Remix Cendrillon. Harry ne veut plus vivre pour les autres, un plan lui vient en tête et plus rien ne l'arrêtera. Mais en est il sur?. Et si un certain prince faisait son entrée, vivrait il pour lui ? UA DMHP


**Papa dit que juger quelqu'un c'est inné, mais apprendre a la/le connaitre c'est tout un art.**

Papa dit aussi que la famille c'est le plus important, seul il ne sert a rien de vivre.

J'essaye au plus profond de moi de continuer a croire en ce que jadis papa m'avait répéter avant de rendre l'âme, mais c'est trop compliqué.

A quoi bon tenir une promesses lorsque le reste de la famille ne la tien pas? Ah j'oubliais, je ne suis pas de la famille... alors pourquoi tenir une promesse pareille envers un enfant adopté?

Il est cinq heure du matin, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps avant que la teigne de maison ne se lève et commence a me rabrouer de coup. Je n'ai pas encore sécher le linge, pas encore laver le sol, ni porter le pain au four du salon, et tout ca ne risque pas d'être fait par mes belle-sœurs. De tout façon elles ne risque pas de se lever a une heure pareille. **_"Aller.. encore quelque jours et je partirais loin d'ici"_**** je murmure pour rassembler une dernière fois mon courage.**

Il est vrai que dans quelque jours, j'amasserais la somme exact requise pour pouvoir quitter le manoir et rejoindre le tisserand du palais comme apprenti. Il y a quelque mois de cela, je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée de quitter cet endroit ou mes souvenirs les plus chaleureux comme les pires d'entre eux se sont tisser dans ce même manoir pour le temps de dix neuf année de vie et de dur labeur. Cependant, ce n'est plus du tout supportable de se faire agresser le matin par sa mère adoptive, se faire insulter comme un moins que rien par ses filles a chaque fois que j'ai le malheur d'en croiser une. Rien que d'y penser me noue la gorge et me donne envie de pleurer. " **_Papa, si tu me voyais dans quel état je suis, tu m'aurais protéger, mais tu n' ai plus la alors pardonne moi de ne plus croire en tes mots, et de fuir comme le vaurien que je suis devenu. Je t'aime papa _****.'' Mes membres tremblant rien qu'en pensant a ce que je viens de dire, je suffoque en me rappelant que le seul parent qui m'ait jamais aimer soit partit il y a de cela quinze ans jour pour jour. Il a été enterrer dans un endroit ou seule la famille le sait. J'aurais voulu aller le voir, mais je ne suis pas de la famille, je ne sais pas ou il est.**

Voila que les rideaux sont tires, le sol séché, le linge propre, et les petit déjeunes copieux. Six heure et demi sonne sur la pendule murale, bientôt la matrone me sommera, et puis... tout recommencera.

**_'' Harry!''_**** je m'empresse de tout bien poser sur le plateau puis marche a toute vitesse droit vers l'enfer. ****_''Aie''_**** je me suis tordu la cheville, mais j'ai pas moyen d'y accéder avec mes mains chargés, je me dépêches donc comme je peux pour enfin arriver auprès de la potiche, dépose le tout sur ses genoux, puis verse le jus dans son verre car madame a du caca dans les mains donc elle ne pourra jamais le faire par elle même, et comme par enchantement, je disparais aussi rapidement que je suis venu. Il me reste encore d'autres chèvres a nourrir avant de me débarrasser d'elles pour la journée si possible.**

''**_Faites qu'elle ne m'appelle pas, faites qu'elles ne m'appellent pas... encore un pas et je montrerais sur mon destrier blanc et j'irais en ville vendre les quelques fruits qui poussent surprenamment encore du jardin de la potiche'_****' me voila attelé et prêt a partir. Je pars au trot jusqu'aux premiers arbres de la foret entourant notre demeure, et me voila au galop vers le palais.**

Je ne m'arrête pas pour voir la clairière si bien ensoleillées par les doux rayons de cette matinée, je ne sens l'odeur si caractéristique des châtaigniers, non je ne fais rien de tout ca car la meilleure des sensations pour l'instant, c'est la brume qui n'hésite pas a fouetter mon visage de pleine face, au point de me boucher les narines que j'ai maintenant besoin d'inhaler par la bouche. Oui c'est le plus magique des instants, c'est ma revanche envers la vie, je souris et je suis heureux de pouvoir quitter le manoir un matin sur quatre sans recevoir de coups bien qu'elle n'hésitera pas a me la faire ressentir des mon arrivé ce soir.


End file.
